Of the Shadows
by GaaraForever
Summary: Hmmm....Just something I sorta put together when I was bored...can't really summarize it since I have no idea where it's going....


**_FLASHBACK!(1)_**

"W-wait up Moriza!" Kinetsu yelled between giggles, chasing after her friend on their way to school in Sunagakure. 7-year-old Moriza replied to his friend of equal age, "You've got to catch me first!" More giggles filled the air.

"Awww...Come on Moriza! We're both gonna be late, so we might as well be late together!" yelled Kinetsu.

Coming from the Chinavu clan, she was loooked down on because of her clan's kekkei genkai, even though she was an excellent student and ninja-in-training. Moriza, on the other hand, was popular, coming from the well-respected Sanadu clan. They were best friends because of this.

Moriza turned a corner. His footsteps stopped. 'He's probably hiding behind a trashcan or something...Trying to jump out and scare me when I turn. Well, he won't get me this time!' thought Kinetsu. Kinetsu turned around the corner, jumped to the side, ready for the surprise.

"Ha! You didn't get me this time Moriza!" She laughed, waiting for a reply. But it never came. She looked around and realized she was in an alley she had never been in before. "Moriza? OK, great trick! You made me look stupid, shouting at no one! Now come on out!"

No reply.

"Moriza?" Kinetsu whispered. "Where are you?"

"Unh..."

"Moriza!" Kinetsu turned, excited again. Her smile faded as she saw her friend.

"Moriza?" She felt tears coming, she couldn't breath right. The sight of Moriza's dead, bloodied body choked her.

She fell down next to him, as she got knocked out by a blow to her skull.

She being unconcious, and he being dead, none of them saw the shadow behind them slowly drift away.

That was the first day ever that they had missed a day of school.

_**HOW** **IT'S DONE (2)**_

_Fwwp. Phwap. THUK. Fwwp. Phwap. THUK. Fwwp. Phwap. THUK._

"Talk about pure genius! Out here in the hot sun!"

"Bulls-eye every time! Doesn't all the sand bother them?"

"What, do we all suck compared to him?"

"Well, the girl's even better!"

"What they do is almost physically impossible!"

"Hmph. If you want to be as good as we are, then you shouldn't be standing around talking." said Marasi Hann as he walked away, stuck-up as always. Though snobby, he is a good friend.

"Awww...be nice Hanu, they're only rookies!" Sasiki Kiku said, and turned on the new genin as they glared at her. "Trust me, when we were rookies, we went through way more pain than you do! And I don't mean verbally!" She held up a bandaged arm, and started unwinding the cloth, leaning against the wall. A shuriken tore through the air, pinning the long end of the bandage to the wall behind her.

"Whatever. Stop your bragging. I've been through it _all_." Chinavu Kinetsu, five years after her best friend's death, emerged from the shadows.

"Augh! Kinetsu! I know you're really good and all, but that doesn't mean you've been through more p- oh! I'm really sorry Kinets!" Kiku said, and remembering what Kinetsu was known for, stoppong herself in mid-sentence.

"Whatever. Kama-Sensei said that kunai-throwing practice is over, stop your showing off Hanu! Time to go to the assembley for the chunin applicants. Hurry up!" Kinetsu reported.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a minute, right after I finish demonstrating to the rookies how wit's done!" argued Hanu.

"Right..." Kinetsu muttered, turning around, doing her silent black hole jutsu. One hand doing the hand signs, she hipped out a kunai-knife, threw it while facing the other way, and hit the target right in the middle, knocking all the other shuriken and kunai out of the target-post with the force of the throw. And she did all that without moving a muscle, except for her throwing hand, and the hand doing the hand signs for her jutsu.

"And that's _really _how it's done." she said, disappearing into the endless hole that opens only for her.

**_THE EXCEPTIONAL SHINOBI_** **_(3)_**

Appearing outside in the middle of Sunagakure, her hometown, Chinavu Renava hid around the buildings. She watched as her cousin walked down the path leading down to the ninja academy. Having never communicated with one another, Renava didn't feel guilty for spying on her long-lost cousin. Her cousin didn't know who killed her best friend. Renava knew. Her cousin didn't know she had any other family members besides her old grandfather. Where Renava came from, you could find Chinavus' wherever you went. But Kinetsu didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know that there was a whole society out right now, who's main goal at the moment was to track her. Kinetsu didn't need to know a thing.

For Kinetsu, transportation through the deserts of Suna was easy. For any others, it was a real challenge itself. Kinetsy had her transportation jutsu, so she didn'thave to face the harsh winds that everyone else did. 'But this is a formal assembly.' They had told her, 'Arrive on foot.' So she did.

She saw all of her old classmated filing through the doors, and she followed. She didn't have many friends. She never had.

When everyone was seated, the Kazekage came out, of course.

"Today, the best ninja of the genin class will be going to Konohagakure to compete in the chunin selection exams. Some may not return, so make sure your farewells are said before they leave.

"Remember, these ninja are the best of the best. They have been hand-selected, and are exceptional shinobi for the genin class.

"Thank you all for your patience. The thirty Suna genin will now walk down this aisle, and report to the east tower, ready to leave." The Kazekage, best of all sand ninja, finished the speech he said twice every year, and sat down.

And all at once, 30 genin walked downthe aisle, in 10 groups of three.

Many of the people sitting waved or cried out at the nija leaving. It was loud, until the last group of three came out. The stench of blood filled the air, and a chll ran down each and every backbone.

**_BAD LUCK (4)_**

Sasashi Maya was trying to get a brush through her hair, with no luck at all. It looked like she was going to have another broken brush today.

After hours of trying to perfect her Sashi-Henta bloodline limit move, she was unsucessful. From watching all her older siblings perform it without breaking a sweat, she gathered this information:

1) Her Hair was supposed to turn white.

2) She as supposed to grow fangs.

3) A bright ball of light was supposed to emit from her hand.

4) She as supposed to faint after performing it.

5)She as NOT supposed to be staring at the squirrel movie poster while performing her bloodline limit. Doing that results in REALLY frizzy hair.

The Sasashi's bloodline limit is _very_ similar to the Uchiha's chidori. Normally, Maya would get all freaked out at the fact of having canine-fangs. She would knock something over, and have to start all over again. Though from the cloud village, the Sasashis' sort of migrated to the waterfall village. Their power over lightning probably scared everyone from the cloud village.

CRACK! 'There we go, another broken brush.' She thought. She doesn't _ever_ admit she's wrong. So she blamed the squirrel for her broken brush.


End file.
